No Matter What Happens
by Lily Hanson
Summary: ONESHOT: Kelly and Leanne meet up in a cemetery and figure out they have something in common. Something a lot more than just friends and red hair. Part of the Kaylee Series.


_Author's note:_ Okay, I've been waiting to do another oneshot, but I didn't have any ideas. Every time I tried to think of one, a Taylor Swift song would pop into my head and it would drive me crazy. So, I went from there, found a song that I could use and came up with this little background oneshot for two minor characters of Kaylee Series. I hope you all enjoy it, and let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kelly or Leanne. Kaylee, Abigail and Kristina are all mine though. Breathe, by Taylor Swift, obviously does not belong to me. It's an awesome song though, so check it out.

* * *

Leanne and Kelly didn't think they had much in common. Sure, they were friends, and they shared most of the same friends, but there was nothing really to bring them together. They had grown up in different worlds.

Leanne was a ninja. Always was, always will be. She was born to the Head Sensei of the Thunder Ninja Academy and his wife, who was a Sensei as well, and started taking classes there as soon as she could walk. She's a master of stealth who grew up in a disciplined home.

Kelly was a regular girl. She was born to a store owner, and his wife. Her life consisted of school, sports and other recreational activities.

So, it came as a great surprise when the two found each other in a cemetery, looking down on the spot where they own mother's rested.

"Well... this isn't awkward at all," Kaylee frowned, taking a hand of Kelly's shoulder. She had come with Kelly to the cemetery on this day, because Kelly didn't think she could go alone. It was the anniversary of her mother's death and Kelly needed all the support she could get.

"Leanne, what are you doing here?" Kelly asked, holding the lily in her hand tight.

Leanne turned to Kelly and Kaylee, forcing a smile past the tears and sadness on her face, "Just... saying hi."

"To?" Kaylee asked gently.

"My mom..."

"Your mom?" Kaylee frowned. Leanne nodded, pulling a picture out of her pocket. She gave it to the girls to look at, while she sat down in front of the grave before her.

"She passed away on this date, in 1996... I was thirteen."

Kelly's jaw dropped in shock, before she sat down next to Leanne, in front of another grave. Kaylee noticed this, and looked at the names on the tombs.

_Abigail Holloway 1957-1995_

_Kristina Omino 1961-1996_

"Weird..." Kaylee breathed, touching the tombs gently. She turned to Leanne with a soft smile, "How did she die?"

Kaylee only asked, because she didn't know Leanne had lost her mother. She knew Kelly had, because she was friends with the older girl when it happened. Kelly's mother had been hit by a drunk driver as she was crossing the street and passed away a few days later in the hospital.

"Accident," Leanne explained. "She had just dropped me off at a party when... Kayl..."

"I know," Kaylee nodded, knowing that Leanne didn't want to talk about it. She walked over to the younger redhead and hugged her.

"I'll leave you two alone," Kaylee said after the hug. She pulled away slowly, squeezing Leanne's hand and she turned to the car. "If you want, I can drive you home when you're done..."

"Thanks, Kayl," Leanne smiled.

Kaylee nodded, then turned to look at Kelly, "Take as long as you need," she told them. "Don't worry... I totally understand."

As Kaylee walked off, Leanne rested her head on Kelly's shoulder. The store owner was still fiddling with the lily in her hand.

"You know... I grew up without her," Kelly whispered. "She died with I was thirteen... I couldn't talk to her about anything through my teen years..."

"Same," Leanne nodded. "Mother-daughter stuff... you can't do that with your dad."

Kelly smiled, wrapping her arm around Leanne's shoulder, "Who did you go to?" she asked. "I had Kaylee and Tori's mom..."

"My dad," Leanne let out a small laugh as she contradicted herself. "I didn't have any other close relatives at the time... so it was awkward."

"Is that why you and your dad are so... not close," Kelly laughed.

Leanne thought for a minute, before lifting her head up and turning to Kelly.

"I think so..." she smiled. "It was awkward for me... imagine him!"

Kelly laughed again, before placing the lily on the grass over her mother's spot in the cemetery. She looked over at Leanne, and noticed the Sensei didn't have anything to give her mother.

"Here," Kelly said, taking a petal from her lily, then putting it over Leanne's mother's grave.

"Kel..."

"Thank you, Mrs. Omino, thanks to you I now have someone I can talk to," Kelly whispered as she patted the dirt. "In some twisted way, you passing away gave me, a total stranger at the time, and one hell of a friend."

Leanne smiled, hugging her friend before turning to the other grave.

"Thank you, Mrs. Holloway," she started, "for making Kelly the older one. Now, I don't have to ask my dad about anything awkward anymore."

Kelly laughed as she playfully shoved the other redhead.

There was a silence, as both girls decided to head home. They helped each other up, and then turned to their mothers one last time. No words were said as they looked down at the dirt.

_I see you face in my mind as I drive away_

'_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

_Music starts playing like at the end of a sad movie_

_It's the kind of ending you don't really want to see_

'_Cause its tragedy and it'll only bring you down_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe without you, but I have to_

_Breathe without you, but I have to_

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt_

_Every little bump in the road I try to swerve_

_But people are people and sometimes it doesn't work out_

_And nothing we say is gonna save us from the fallout_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe without you, but I have to_

_Breathe without you, but I have to_

_It's two a.m, feeling like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me_

_It's two a.m, feeling like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me_

Leanne and Kelly both slowly turned to where Kaylee had moved the car. They were wiping away their tears as they pictured their mother's deaths in their minds. Leanne had seen her mother's car get hit, and knew instantly that her life had changed for the worst. She watched as people pulled her out of the car, but by the time help had arrived, Kristina was dead.

"_MOM!" thirteen year old Leanne yelled as she watched another car ram right into her mother's. She tried running to the scene of the crash, but her friend's parents held her back as they dialled 911. Leanne stood and watched, holding the piece of paper her mother had given her before she left her daughter at her first boy/girl party._

_Opening it, she read what was inside._

"_I will always love you, no matter what happens."_

Kelly held her mother's hand in the hospital before she passed away. She watched as he mother slowly drifted from this world, to the next, in deep pain from her injuries. Abigail knew she wasn't going to make it much longer, so she tried to tell Kelly to be strong.

In the end, death got its way, claiming Abigail's life.

"_Mom..." Kelly cried as her mother's eyes began to close. "Mom... mommy... don't go... p-please... I'll be good, you know I will! Mom... MOM!"_

"_I love you, Kel-Bel... and I always will," Abigail smiled, squeezing Kelly's hand. "No matter what happens, now, or later, know that I will always be there for you."_

"_I love you too, mom..." Kelly whispered, kissing her mother's hand. "And I always will."_

"_I'll be watching over you," Abigail managed to say, before giving into her fate. Kelly felt her mother's hand let go, as she let go of her life._

"_Mom..."_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe without you, but I have to_

_Breathe without you, but I have to_

_Breathe without you, but I have to_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_


End file.
